Just Videos
by tobleroneo
Summary: It was Christmas, and the present was watching old movies about them during that special day. Nothing extraordinary, right? I mean, they're just movies... Pt1 of 2 or 3. TwoThree shot


**You were so cute back then.**

_So, what am I now?_

_**Adorkable.**_

----

----------

Giggles. Squealing. Awes. That could only mean one thing: they were watching old videos. Again. Christmas ones, to be exact. Munching of popcorn and drinking pop, what would the room look like tomorrow?

"Be quiet!" Tenten shoved Ino with a pillow.

"Hey!"

"Shh, it's starting!"

All the kunoichi in the room stared intently at the screen, awaiting the memories that were about to be revealed.

_**Eight o'clock pm, Christmas Day. We are now watching the tykes, age six, ripping their presents open.**_

_Yay! Thanks Mommy! You're the bestest! I've always wanted a set of plastic needles! Now I can practice so I can 'tect you when I grow up!_

_**You're welcome, sweety. But, ah, honey? Don't practice now, okay? Oh no, careful, Tenten! Not the -crash- vase!**_

**Neji, why didn't you open your present?**

_I don't think I can accept it, Tenten's Dad-san._

**Of course you can. Go ahead, open it.**

_Daddy, if Neji-kun doesn't want his, can I have it?_

**Of course not, Tenten-chan. You already have yours.**

_Thanks for letting me stay here on Christmas. Uncle didn't seem to be in a good mood when I woke up today._

_**It's a pleasure to have you here, isn't it, Dear?**_

**Yes.**

_Daddy! I'm going to open the gift you gave me! Tape me, tape me!_

"Attention hog," Sakura muttered jokingly. A smack to the head with a pillow was the response.

**Sure thing, sweet.**

_**Wow, a necklace. Sure is beautiful. Did you get me one?**_

_It'd look gor, uh, gorjuice on you, Tenten._

_Wazza mean?_

_I dunno. I heard someone say it when this lady was trying on this ugly pink dress. Not that I'm saying it'd look ugly on you! Really! Put the needles down! The lady looked happy when she said it to her._

"Aw," the two other girls cooed.

"I'm sure it'd look gor_juice _on you, honey-bunny," mocked Sakura.

"Why thank you, sugarplum," teased Ino.

"Whatever," Tenten looked red, "let's watch some other ones. Sakura, you have a video?" Sakura handed her a blue coloured videotape. She popped it into the VCR.

**Sakura, what did Santa give you for Christmas?**

_I got a bow and a dress, Daddy. But I think Ino-chan gave me the bow._

_How did you know, Sakura-chan? You can't read minds, can you?_

_Nah. I just think you'd give me a bow, that's all._

**Sakura, you want to say something to Ino?**

_Thanks so much, Ino! I'll treasure it forever!_

_You're welcome._

**Why don't you open your gift, Ino?**

_Oh my gosh, a book on flowers? I love it!_

_I hoped you would._

**Both of you, say something to Sakura's Mom. I'm going to copy this tape so your Mom can have a copy.**

_Er, I miss you, Mommy! I hope you come visit us soon!_

_Hi, Sakura's Mommy! I'm Ino, her best friend._

_IIINO! Quit pushing me, my Mommy wants to see me, not you!_

_But I want her to get a good look at my pretty face. See my silky hair, Ms Former-Haruno? I use spe-_

_Daddy!_

**Pumpkin, let Ino have a little fun, okay?**

_-crosses arms- Fine. But I get to have more time talking._

_Come on, Sakura! I think your cat is behind the Christmas tree! Let's go catch it._

**Girls, I don't think that's a very good idea. Be careful! Watch the lights! Not the -crash-**

_Ah! Sorry Daddy! I didn't mean it! Ino-chan, help?_

_Wah! I can't get out from under this tree either._

**Don't touch the glass. Here, Sakura, Ino, crawl carefully out. Boy this tree is heavy.**

**Camera OFF**

"Did you see the look on your faces when the tree landed on both of you?" Tenten chuckled. But she had to admit, it was semi-cute to spend their holidays together. Which reminded her..

"Ino, do you spend every Christmas at Sakura's house?"

"No, I have to spend some with my parents! Sometimes they're just so busy, that's all."

Tenten gave a knowing nod. Her parents were like that too. She hated it. When her parents weren't there to celebrate, she had to spend it with her cousins, who were brats. Angels to the adults, but not to the other kids.

"I have my tape right here. You might already know that Shikamaru and Chouji are in it." Ino told them in a dry voice. Not that they weren't fun to be with, but they already spent so much time together, it was tiring.

**Ino-hime, Chouji, Shikamaru, wait here while we get the dinner ready. Don't touch the camera, now. -adults leave-**

_Shika-kun! Let's film ourselves opening our gifts!_

_Ino, didn't you hear your mom? No. Touchy. Camera._

**Yeah, Ino. You don't want to get in trouble like last time. Besides, -munch- you don't know how to use it. You're only seven.**

_I don't, but Shikmaru does!_

_No._

_Please?_

_No._

_Pretty please?_

_No means no._

_Pretty please with shogi mixed in?_

_-Five minutes later-_

_Troublesome. -frame goes side to side-_

_Shika! Keep it still or it won't be able to catch my gorjuice face!_

_Gorjuice? Don't you mean gorgeaous?_

_Whatever. Tenten taught it to me. She said it meant-_

_I know what it means._

**I don't. -munch- Wazzit mean, Ino?**

_I'm not really sure, but-_

_We gonna open presents or not?_

**Yeah! Presents! -tearing paper-**

_Yes! I got earrings! With pretty jewels._

_Ah, an IQ test book._

**Jerky and boxes of chip!**

_Chouji, stop jumping around. No, that doesn't mean you can run instead. Hey! Watch it! _

_Chou-ji! You're knocking down stuff! NOOO not my homemade birdhouse!_

_I thought that was dead beaver. Ouch! Not the head! I'm losing brain cells._

_Serves you right. And Chouji, you're all sweaty now. Come sit down. No, not there! No Chouji! Not on the -zzzzzzzzzzzz-_

"Oh. My. Gosh," stated Sakura and Tenten at the same time.

"I don't remember that," Ino muttered under her breath. It actually scared her. The scene of Chouji's bottom recorded and up close already gave her nightmares. "Maybe, we should stop watching for now and complain about our teams?"

Sakura nodded. "Alright, I agree."

Tenten pouted. "Mou, it was getting really entertaining."

"We'll watch again later, okay?" Ino threw a handful of popcorn into her her mouth before slowly munching on it.

"Ew, Ino-pig, you're getting popcorn bits onto the carpet. I didn't think you'd eat like a pig, too," said Sakura, sipping her water. She had a training session tomorrow, and she didn't want to get drawn back because of drinking soda.

Another pillow smack-down.

Tenten watched lazily, dodging stray pillows and cushions.

"You know you guys are going to have to clean this up, right?"

They stopped, showing Sakura tugging Ino's hair and Ino's hand in Sakura's face.

"Er, let's get back to watching the movies," they muttered, not wanting to cause more mess to clean up. They sat back down on the cushionless couch, crossed their legs in sync, and pressed play.

**Part one of the video series. Part two will be featuring the guys of Naruto, and maybe some embarrasing moments. Ha. Maybe I'll start a video collection... This was a joy to write, most of it anyways. Not too many problems, mostly too busy being lazy, though. And school starts on Monday! Is anyone happy?**


End file.
